The Curse
by HawkRider
Summary: A not-brilliant Halloween fic. A boy is running home, when he counters some unexpected trouble. Did not go the way I thought it would. T for multiple deaths.


**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Here's a Halloween fic for you! Kingdom Hearts again. Which I do not own. Hope it's scary enough.**

* * *

><p>A boy walked down the street. The moon was out, only a sliver out of sight. Something was glittering on his wrist. He looked up, then started to run. He had to get home. Soon. Very soon. He had no time to spare. He had to hurry. He started to sprint, cutting through a dark alley. Somebody jumped out in front of him, stopping him.<p>

"Please, let me through!"

The man chuckled. "Why do you think I would?"

"I need to be home in five minutes!"

"Oh, no!" The man cried sarcastically.

"No! I _need_ to be home in five minutes! Absolutely must."

"Why?"

"The moon."

"Oh, what. Scared of it?"

"In a sense..."

"Now, give me your money, everything but your clothes. That includes the bracelet."

"No! I'll give you everything else, but that!"

"What, you do realize that you don't have a choice, don't you?" The man's orange eyes shone with greed.

"W-what?"

"I'm mugging you idiot." The man pulled out a large knife from some hidden pocket and started to walk towards him. "Seven." Another man stopped him, stabbing a knife into his shoulder. The boy cried in pain, falling to the floor. "Well done."

"Thank you One." He started to search the boy's pockets. "Nothing."

"Don't forget that bracelet. It looks like it's actually made of silver. We could sell that for a lot."

"Right." Seven reached down and grabbed the boy's wrist. He pulled off the bracelet.

The moon became full, shining through the clouds. The boy started to glow. He screamed in pain. "What is happening?" One asked, his eyes betraying his panic. "Five, Eight, Twelve! Knock him out!" Three more people stepped from the shadow, two men and a woman. "Thirteen, Fourteen! Cover that light!" A boy and a girl stepped out, throwing a thick sheet over him. It dimmed the light, but didn't block it. "Two, Four, Six! Find where that boy lives! Eleven! Get the flowers ready! Nine! Help Eleven! Ten! Pass me that knife!" They went about their jobs.

"Anything for me?" Another asked.

"Not yet Three. Just keep everything ready." Three walked over to a small pile and waited. Ten came back with the knife. "Five, Eight, Ten, have you done it yet?"

"He was already unconscious." Eight said.

"Right. Now, stand back." As he walked towards to covered boy, the others stood back, Six with a wallet and passport.

"What's his name Six?" He checked the passport.

"Sora Leonheart, age fifteen."

"Right. Well Sora, it's time to say goodbye." He plunged the knife down. As the knife pierced the boy's heart, the boy bolted up, rising to a standing position, knife still in his chest. "What is going on?" One asked, for the first time a hint of any emotion creeping into his voice.

"I have no clue!" Seven replied, panicking.

The boy spoke, his voice dark, not at all like it was before. The glow was still blinding. "You have incurred my wrath. Now you shall all pay. No matter where you go, what you do, you will all suffer." And with that, he collapsed, the glow dying along with his body.

"What was that?" Twelve shouted out, spoiling the atmosphere.

"I have no clue." One answered. "But whatever it was, we'll have to be careful. I doubt even Four could create such special effects."

"Oh, I probably could. With enough time and money anyway." was Four's reply.

"Right. Anyway, we need to go. I think that light might have attracted some people's attention. Let's go. No time to hide his body. Six and Eleven, make sure you do you're job before you go home tonight. Now, scatter!" They all ran off in differant directions, only two groups sticking together. One was Six and Eleven, the other Thirteen and Fourteen, the only members who new the identity of any of the other members, save for One himself.

As One headed to his home, he wondered what the boy had meant. He was dead, so how could he get revenge on them? He yawned, and dismissed the thought to ponder over another time. But he never had to.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the group met up, save for Thirteen and Fourteen. Two was the last to arrive, running up in his coat with a newspaper in hand. "Hey, where are Thirteen and Fourteen?" He asked.<p>

"No idea." Four replied.

"Well, if that's the case then I think this is a bit of a coincidence. Two kids, around their age, brother and sister, were found in their bedrooms, the sister dead and the brother in severe pain and blind. He died yesterday. Thirteen and Fourteen were siblings, weren't they?"

"W-What were the names of those two?" One asked, starting to feel worried.

"Roxas and Xion Destiny."

"That was them! That was Thirteen and Fourteen! It must be that boy. What was his name..."

"Sora." Six said. "And we dropped off those flowers."

"Good. Now then..."

"Hold on!" Two said. "There's something else, it's about that boy. 'Sora Leonheart was found dead last night in an alley in Traverse Town. He was stabbed twice, in his shoulder and chest. It is thought to be linked to the light that many residents saw the night the body was found. What's more interesting though, is the message that was burnt into the wall opposite where he died. It read: 'Fourteen caused this, fourteen will die, from last to first, sparing no life. No distance will save you, no barrier protect, the fourteen will die, and never that quick. Only then shall I rest in peace, when the fourteen are dead, and I am appeased'." When Two finished, all twelve of them were glancing around nervously.

"Wait a minute!" Twelve shouted. "That means I'm next!"

"Calm down Twelve. We don't actually know that it has anything to do with us."

"The message was found at Sora's corpse, Fourteen's dead and Thirteen's nearly dead. I think that's enough proof, don't you? I'm going off to hide. If you have any common sense, you will too!" She fled.

* * *

><p>When she arrived home, her mother was waiting for her.<p>

"Oh, Larxene, did you hear about those three kids? I can't believe what happened to them. An you believe it? So young. I hope nothing like that ever happens to you, my little Nymph." Larxene was panicking, but hid it.

"I know Mum. And Mum, I love you. I'm sorry I've not said that more often. I'm going to do some work in my room now. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Go on dear." Larxene ran up to her room, locking the door, window and every other way she could think of in to her room. She then started to do her work, promising herself that she would never do anything like what she'd done before again. But it was too too late for her. As she worked, a wire broke and slid out of the wall and wrapped around her leg, the end pressing in to her exposed ankle. As the current passed through her, she screamed in agony, causing her mother to come running up, only to find that she was too late. Her daughter was nothing but a burnt and empty shell.

* * *

><p>The next day, the gang met up again. Eleven was panicking. "It's me next! I know it!" He couldn't stop shaking.<p>

"Calm down Eleven." Seven told him. "You don't even know if Twelve died."

"She did. She was called Larxene Nymph. She was electrocuted. I think it's time we did something that I forbade. We'll tell each other out names, so we know if any of us have died." One lowered his hood, his silver hair falling down his back. "My name is Xemnas Superior. Two?" Said member lowered his hood.

"Xigbar Shooter."

"Xaldin Lance." Three said.

"Vexen Chill."

"Lexaeus Hero."

"Zexion Schemer."

"Saix Diviner."

"Axel Flames." Eight's hair drew a lot of attention.

"Demyx Nocturne."

"Luxord Gambler."

"Marluxia Assassin." He was nervous, understandably.

"All right. Now, I'm going to disband the group. I'd recommend all of you going into hiding somewhere." He turned and walked away, ignoring the surprised looks on the faces of the others.

* * *

><p><span>Two Years Later<span>

He stared at the cork-board. On it were pinned thirteen newspaper articles. The one announcing Sora's death, and the others for the deaths of the other members of the group. After Xion and Roxas' mysterious deaths and Larxene's electrocution, Marluxia had died. He'd been choked to death by flowers. Then there was Luxord, who suddenly started to rapidly age, turning into dust which blew out of the door of the club he was in. Then it was Demyx. He drowned in the bath. After that it was Axel, who spontaneously combusted, giving the woman next to him in the bus stop a heart attack, literally. Then it was Saix. He disappeared one night, and wasn't found until two months later, on the moon's surface. After Saix's disappearance, it was Zexion. He'd had a heart attack in his bed. The only thing that it was thought to have been was a huge amount of fear and shock, which was probably due to a terrible nightmare. Then there was Lexaeus. His room was found filled with dirt, as were his lungs. Vexen's death was by ice. He was found frozen solid, encased in ice. Xaldin's was also strange. He was at the top of the Empire State Building when several eye-witnesses claimed he had just flown over the barrier, screaming. And as for Xigbar's death...that was unpredictable. He was hit by a meteor. That article only lasted a paragraph.

The last death had been a year and a half ago now. It was driving him crazy with panic, anxiety. He knew he was going to die soon, but not knowing made him scared. He'd lock all of the doors and windows when he could, and shrieked every time he heard a sudden noise. He was overly paranoid glancing over his shoulder every two steps he took. He didn't sleep, and was too scared to eat in case Sora had poisoned the food.

His parents came over to check on him, and decided that he needed help. They phoned a Psychiatrist, but he was unable to do anything. He recommended sending him to an asylum. They did.

As Xemnas was dragged into the van in his straight-jacket though, he realised something.

Sora was not going to kill him. At least not yet. This was the worst thing anybody could endure, the knowledge that they were going to die soon, but nothing being done to prevent it. He laughed. "Curse you Sora!" He yelled as the van door was locked.

* * *

><p>When the van arrived at the asylum, they were shocked at what they saw. Xemnas was lying on the floor, dead. As if his heart had just stopped beating.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that. This went so differently to how I planned.<strong>

**Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**


End file.
